


Zapomniana przysięga

by fallensherlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Winter Soldier, my interpretation of bucky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensherlock/pseuds/fallensherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kto odpowie na pytania Zimowego Żołnierza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapomniana przysięga

_Czym jestem?_

 

Pytanie to, wciąż zadawane w jego głowie nie znajdowało odpowiedzi, powracało jedynie echem odbijając się od wnętrza jego czaszki, pokonując do niedawna całkowicie puste przestrzenie. Te dwa pozornie niewinnie brzmiące słowa prześladowały go na każdym jego kroku, a poszukiwanie jedynej prawidłowej odpowiedzi zmieniło się w tortury. Nie miał jednak innego wyboru, jak przez nie przejść - odnalezienie prawdy było jedyną rzeczą, która zapewniłaby mu chociaż chwilę wytchnienia.

 

Do tej pory został nazywany jednym imieniem, zawsze tym samym, jednak wypowiadanym na wiele sposobów. Czasem słyszał je w głosach pełnych przerażenia, rzadziej w błaganiach, których i tak nie wysłuchał, najczęściej jednak w rozkazach, którym nie potrafił się sprzeciwić. Nie znaczyło nic, nie było ono ludzkie, a w każdym razie tak myślał. Nie mogło być, inaczej on sam nie mógłby być maszyną, a bycie narzędziem było jedyną rzeczą, którą dobrze znał.

 

Bucky. To imię było inne, znacząco różniło się od każdego znanego mu słowa. Nie słyszał go nigdy wcześniej, a przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał; w ustach jego misji brzmiało tak znajomo, jak gdyby od dawna do nich należało. Rozbrzmiewało w jego umyśle, uparcie poszukując punktu zaczepienia, jakiegokolwiek wspomnienia z tym człowiekiem lub imieniem, odnajdywało jedynie pustkę.

 

Pojawiło się więcej pytań.Wszystko zaczęło się od misji, pierwszej, której nie udało mu się wykonać i przez którą spokój panująca w jego umyśle została zamieniona w chaos.

 

_Człowiek na moście... Kim on był?_

 

Jak jego misja mogła go znać? Jak on mógł znać swoją misję? Doprowadzało go to do szału. Próbował znaleźć odpowiedź u własnych dowódców, znów natrafiając na ślepy zaułek. Po raz kolejny dzięki pozbyciu się ostatnich wspomnień na krótką chwilę odzyskał dawną przejrzystość umysłu, z uwagą skupioną na wypełnieniu misji, nieskażoną przez niechciane myśli. Steve, jak brzmiało imię człowieka z mostu, sprawił, że Zimowy Żołnierz ponownie poczuł wątpliwości.

 

To on wszystko zaczął. To on zamącił jego umysł niepotrzebnymi pytaniami, bezwzględnie zatracając jego wewnętrzny spokój. Pojawiły się niegdyś stracone obrazy, pochodzące z dawnych czasów, należące do kogoś innego. Te urywki wspomnień nie miały dla niego żadnego sensu; wyglądały tak obco, jednak uczucie znajomości było zbyt silne, aby je zignorować.

 

Uczucia były czymś nowym, równie niechcianym, a z każdym z wspomnień wiązało się inne. Jedne zapewniały pewnego rodzaju błogość, inne sprawiały, że krew w jego żyłach zaczynała wrzeć, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało; reszty nie potrafił ocenić, było ich zbyt wiele i zbyt szybko napełniły dotychczasową pustkę i zimno jego umysłu.

 

Na niemal wszystkich obrazach znajdował się człowiek z mostu. Niekoniecznie w takiej formie, w jakiej go poznał - widział go jako dziecko, chuderlawego nastolatka, młodego dorosłego. Oglądał jego bijatyki ze znacznie większymi osobnikami, które miał ochotę powstrzymać. Obserwował go siedzącego na fotelu z rtęciowym termometrem w ustach; mógł nawet usłyszeć upominający głos mężczyzny, do którego należało to wspomnienie, tak bardzo przypominający jego własny. Widział go siedzącego na rozłożonych na podłodze poduszkach, z uśmiechem na twarzy sprawiającym, że sam miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, chociaż nie był pewien, czy w ogóle to potrafił.

 

Wszystkie wspomnienia z blondynem działały na niego silniej, niż inne. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co one oznaczają, jak na nie zareagować. Pogrążał się w nawet większej niepewności, której miał całkowicie dość.

 

Chciał, żeby odeszły. Tęsknił za wewnętrzną próżnią, kiedy liczył się tylko cel, a wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia. Bezmyślne wykonywanie rozkazów było znacznie prostsze, nawet, kiedy wiązały się z cierpieniem. Nie musiał wątpić, nie musiał się zastanawiać, ponieważ wszystko było jasne.

 

Jego cel to zmienił. Sprawił, że przestał rozumieć wszystko, zaczął kwestionować każdy swój ruch, a nawet jego własne zachowania straciły sens.

 

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie wypełnił własnej misji, a zamiast tego wyciągnął swój cel z wody. Ta jedna rzecz wydała mu się prawidłowa i postąpił odruchowo. Nie potrafił walczyć z potrzebą chronienia celu, uczucie to było silniejsze od chęci wypełnienia misji, jakby czynność ta została zapisana w jego genach.

 

Oglądał twarz celu i jednocześnie chłopaka ze wspomnień na muzealnych zdjęciach. Czytał o nim, słuchał, poznał jego historię. Ujrzał twarze, które wydawały mu się znajome. Zobaczył zdjęcia mężczyzny, weterana wojennego, przyjaciela Kapitana Ameryki, wielbionego Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa, wyglądającego jak on, jednak nie całkiem - miał lewą rękę, krótsze włosy, uśmiechał się.

 

Nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nieznajomy ze zdjęcia tak bardzo go przypominał, ani skąd miałby znać wszystkich tych ludzi. Ta niewiedza doprowadzała go do szału, ogarniała go wściekłość. Jego misja była jej źródłem, jej początkiem, jej powodem. Nienawidził niepewności, a jego dawny cel stał się jej uosobieniem. Chciał znaleźć odpowiedź, jednak teraz już nie był pewien, czy ta istnieje. Tylko zakończenie tej niepewności przyniesie mu ukojenie, a aby dać jej kres, musi skończyć Steve'a.

 

To on jest jego celem, po raz kolejny. Historia zatoczyła koło, czy może w ogóle się nie ruszyła z miejsca - bez znaczenia, Steve jest jego misją, zawsze był, przestanie być nią dopiero, gdy ją wypełni.

 

Nie zawsze był pewien, w jaki sposób musi ją zakończyć. Rozkazy dowódców zlecały mu ostateczne wyeliminowanie celu, pozbycie się go, bezwarunkowo, używając wszelkich dostępnych środków.

 

Inne rozkazy, nie wiedział, czy wydane przez kogoś zupełnie nieznajomego, czy przez samego siebie, pochodzące z nie jego (a może jego?) wspomnień, od zawsze niezauważalnie zamieszkujące kąt jego umysłu, czekające na uaktywnienie zupełnie jak tykająca bomba, nakazywały mu ochronę własnego celu bez względu na okoliczności.

 

Oba absurdalnie sprzeczne polecenia, z których musiał wybrać jedno; tym razem pierwsze z nich łatwiej uznać mu było za prawidłowe, banalnie proste, niewymagające kwestionowania.

 

W końcu odnalazł część odpowiedzi, znał swój następny krok, wszystko stało się odrobinę bardziej przejrzyste.

 

***

 

Nie musiał szukać swojego Celu - to Cel znalazł jego, wbrew wszelkim prawom logiki.

 

Przez moment nie był pewny, czy to aktualna rzeczywistość, czy ułamek kolejnego wspomnienia. Rozejrzał się, upewniając, czy nadal znajduje się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu z wyblakłymi, częściowo poobdzieranymi tapetami na ścianach, tymczasowo służącym mu za schronienie.

 

Nie miał wątpliwości.

 

Cel stał w drzwiach, zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Zimowy Żołnierz obserwował go, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch oraz okazję do ataku.

 

\- Bucky - odezwał się Cel z nutą żałosnej nadziei w głosie. Słyszał to imię po raz kolejny, tym razem naprawdę, ono jednak wciąż szokowało go nie mniej niż kiedykolwiek.

 

\- Nie jestem nim - odpowiedział mu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Nienawidził jego tonu, pełnego oczekiwania na odpowiedź, której nie mógł mu udzielić. Znowu został zbity z tropu przez własną misję, przez jedno bezsensowne słowo nie potrafił jej dokończyć. Było klątwą rzuconą przez jego Cel, działającą na jego umysł, na całe jego ciało - nie mógł wykonać kroku, stał jak sparaliżowany.

 

Cel także stał w miejscu, nie odzywając się. Można by było podejrzewać, że obaj zostali zamrożeni w czasie wraz z nieliczącą się resztą świata, gdyby Cel nie opuścił wzroku na tarczę luźno trzymaną w ręce. Pozwolił upaść jej na ziemię, jednocześnie zdejmując maskę i kontynuował wpatrywanie się w niego z głuchą prośbą w oczach.

 

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Cel miałby to zrobić? Dlaczego pozbył się własnej ochrony? Dlaczego ciągle działał wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi? Dlaczego się tu znalazł, skoro nie miał zamiaru go wyeliminować? Dlaczego go nie skończy? Dlaczego wciąż musi go torturować?

 

Wyprowadziło go to z równowagi.

 

Z wściekłością rzucił się na Cel niczym dzikie zwierzę, przewracając ich obu na podłogę. Nie obchodziło go nic, oprócz zakończenia tego, co zaczęło się dawniej, niż ktokolwiek mógł sięgnąć pamięcią. Zaciskał dłonie na jego gardle, uniemożliwiając pobranie niezbędnego tlenu. Oczekiwał od ofiary wszczęcia walki o przeżycie, jakiegokolwiek oporu; zamiast tego Cel leżał zupełnie bezbronny, obojętny na wszystko, co robił.

 

\- Buck... Proszę... - wydusił Cel resztkami sił, nie robiąc nic, prócz wpatrywania się w niego swoimi znajomymi, niebieskimi oczami przepełnionymi cierpieniem.

 

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu poczuł dłoń gładzącą jego policzek, ostatni, bezsensowny gest, na który zdał się Cel.

 

_Palce Steve'a splecione z jego własnymi._

 

_Ręce Steve'a w jego włosach, otaczające jego twarz._

 

_Ciepło ciała Steve'a wokół niego._

 

Wspomnienia uderzyły z nową siłą, pozostawiając go bez tchu, ponownie bezradnego. Drugi rozkaz, jego własny, zakorzeniony głęboko poza zasięgiem własnej świadomości nie pozwolił mu kontynuować. Mimowolnie rozluźnił uścisk, nadal zdezorientowany obserwował krztuszącego się Steve'a.

 

Do tej chwili był pewien, że wszystkie te obrazy nie należały do niego. Wrażenia tym razem były tak rzeczywiste, że nie mógł ich już kwestionować. Mimo swojej niemożliwości musiały być prawdziwe, przyjaciel chorowitego chłopaka był nim, on był przyjacielem Kapitana Ameryki - to jedyne wyjaśnienie, oczywista odpowiedź.

 

Zamarł, starając przypomnieć sobie każdy urywek wspomniania z blondynem, ich wspólną przeszłość. Zapomniał o Steve'ie, zapomniał o samym sobie, zapomniał o wszystkim - wszystko to brzmiało surrealistycznie, nie potrafił pojąć, jak mógł nawet przez krótką chwilę nie pamiętać Steve'a.

 

\- S... Stevie? - wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, niż Steve'a.

 

Skrzywdził Steve'a, zrobił jedyną rzecz, której kiedyś wystrzegał się bardziej, niż czegokolwiek. Przysiągł go chronić, zawsze nad nim czuwać, zamiast tego uczynił coś zupełnie odwrotnego, za co nigdy nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć.

 

Zrobiłby wszystko aby cofnąć czas, nie oglądać Steve'a na skraju przytomności, i to z jego winy. Chciał zacząć przepraszać go za wszystko, ale nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. Miał wrażenie, że nie musiał prosić o wybaczenie, widział je w oczach blondyna, niewyraźnie wpatrujących się w niego.

 

Ukrył twarz w ramieniu Steve'a obejmując go i obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej go nie zawiedzie. Poczuł rękę Steve'a, gładzącą jego plecy. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

 

\- Dlaczego? - pytał sam siebie, niepotrzebnie, ponieważ znał już odpowiedź.

 

 

 


End file.
